


ANSWER MY MESSAGES YOU COWARD

by SunshineRey



Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: ANSWER MY MESSAGES YOU COWARD, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRey/pseuds/SunshineRey
Summary: ANSWER MY MESSAGES YOU COWARD





	ANSWER MY MESSAGES YOU COWARD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterKyloHasRights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/gifts).

> ANSWER MY MESSAGES YOU COWARD

Once upon a time, Ben (OH SORRY I MEAN KYLO REN) was on a committee in charge of a Space Battles fandom Twitter account. He was the odd one out, sure, since he wrote angsty shit almost no one read, but he brought an important balance to the group dynamic.

All that changed when one day, he staged a coup and locked everyone else out of the Twitter account. No more fluffy prompts, he declared! No more crack! Kittens are for cowards!

Our plucky protagonist Rey (OH SORRY I MEAN KIRA) argued with Kylo, trying to regain access to the account, but Kylo was a raging dick. He posted a lot of prompts, some of which admittedly were pretty good, but then things got weird.

He posted [a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218141?view_adult=true) based on one of those prompts. It was about Kylo Ren and Kira, but somehow, REY'S NAME ended up in there THREE TIMES during the SEX SCENE.

TIME THE FIRST: "Rey’s lips were soft beneath his. He’d looked at her mouth a lot since he’d first seen a picture of it."  
(Author note: This doesn't even make sense, since in this universe Kylo works with Kira?? What kind of picture was he looking at? Is he, perhaps, staring at photos she uploaded to a Space Battles Discord to show Rose her new makeup??)

TIME THE SECOND: "If there was a heaven, it resided here, in this hot coupling, with Rey’s nails in his hair and her breath hot against his neck while her body clasped him below."  
(Author note: This is admittedly pretty hot. But also wtf man you just locked me out of the Twitter account and now you're writing porn about us??)

TIME THE THIRD: "When the doors opened on the ground floor, Rey grabbed his hand and tugged him after her."  
(Author note: You know very well the hand-holding is THE MOST intimate moment of the entire Space Battles nonology. And now you have us - OH SORRY I MEAN KIRA AND KYLO - doing it??)

Kira was, admittedly, confused. There had been a time - like, two days ago, even - when she'd enjoyed bickering with him. Times when she'd stayed up late into the night chatting with him on Discord about their hopes and dreams and their troubled pasts.

Now, though, it was like Kylo had become a stranger. The aggressive takeover seemed so hostile, but the fic he posted after seemed so soft.

Kira was confused.

And then, to make it worse, KYLO FUCKING REN left Kira on read for SEVENTEEN HOURS. He ignored her Discord messages, too. In short, he disappeared like a huge coward, leaving Kira lost and alone. Didn't he once tell her she wasn't alone during a late night chat session? Guess he lied.

Kira decided she'd had enough.

If Kylo Ren wasn't going to respond, she was going to MAKE him respond.

By whatever means necessary.

BEN SOLO I WILL STRAIGHT UP MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T MAN THE FUCK UP AND TALK TO ME

**Author's Note:**

> <https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1188864825910149121>


End file.
